


A Day of Relaxation

by myadamantiumheart



Series: Sixth and Seville [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's day off goes rather differently than he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Relaxation

Tim isn’t exactly sure how Jason managed to get the drop on him, but he has, and Tim wakes up at ten-thirty pm on a Friday night (his forced night off, thanks to Dick) with scarves around his wrists tying him to the wrought iron bed frame. The first thing he does is try and get out of the restraints, naturally, but warm, calloused hands are circling his wrists before he can even loosen them, and a soft mouth brushes across his lips before teeth bite into the lower one lightly. 

”Hey there, handsome,” Jason murmurs, fingers stroking at Tim’s racing pulse and eyes glittering in the faint light of the electric candles on Tim’s bedside tables. He smells like he always does, cinnamon and tea-tree toothpicks, warm and heavy across Tim’s hips. 

“Jason, why are the candles on?” Tim asks groggily, tossing his head a little and trying to figure out what exactly his boyfriend is doing pinning (and tying, his mind offers helpfully) him to the bed, electric candles ablaze and what appears to be a veritable mountain of lube and other sexual aids on the nightstand to the left. Jason’s cheeks color a little, but his leer more than makes up for the momentary embarrassment. 

“Dick called, said it was your night off, and that I’d better be at home instead of bar tending tonight to make sure you relaxed.” Jason’s smirk widened and he dragged the slick tip of his tongue up Tim’s jawline, nipping at his earlobe and drawing a small gasp from the younger man. “So this is me, making sure you’re relaxing.”

“How is being tied to a bed-” he glanced down and sighed, “ _Naked_  relaxing?” Jason grimaced, sitting up a little more and scooting down the bed, already reaching for the pile beside them. He palms a bottle of lube, rolling it between his hands to warm it up as he rocks absently in Tim’s lap, grinding down against Tim’s hardening cock and shaking his head at the man. 

“You’ve been so deprived, baby. The  _best_  kind of relaxing is done naked,” Jason laughed softly, flicking the top of the lube and pouring a generous amount out into his hand before rubbing it across Tim’s stomach, slipping his one hand across his tense abdominal muscles and the other one down to grasp slickly at Tim’s erection. Tim gritted his teeth, thighs twitching as he tried not to buck up into Jason, and a moan collected deep in his throat. He tugged at the restraints when Jason’s fist closed tighter and he stroked Tim slowly, his free hand pressing deep, soothing circles to the tight muscles of Tim’s stomach and massaged at his sore hip flexors. Tim’s back arched and his breath quickened, watching Jason rub intently at him and press a thumb to the head of his cock, dipping into the slit and playing with the precome pooling there, a satisfied smile on his face. He grinned at Tim with a fox’s smile before reaching out again and rummaging through the pile of toys. 

“What the fuck is that?” Tim managed to stutter out over the rising pleasure of Jason’s hand. 

“That, my innocent little Timothy, is called a studded dildo. But it’s not just studded-” Jason turned it slowly in his hand, teeth gleaming in the dark. “It’s also ribbed. For her pleasure, or some shit, but in this instance it’s for  _Tim’s_  pleasure.” Tim rocked his hips up into Jason and wiggling his thighs as best as he could. 

“Does it really require me being tied up?” He inquired, voice as patient as possible even as it grew a little strained from the way Jason rubbed a merciless finger across the slit of his penis and pressed down deliciously hard on his abdomen. His smirk made Tim feel rather as though he was facing down a pack of wolves, even as Jason wiggled backwards and tugged Tim’s thighs up over his shoulders, ignoring Tim’s small huff and reopening the lube bottle. 

“Now just relax, you may feel a small pinching sensation-” Jason began mockingly, slipping his fingers against Tim’s perineum and pressing into the spot that always made Tim buck and keen. 

His boyfriend was absolutely insufferable sometimes. 


End file.
